Pushing Daisies: season 3
by JediBana
Summary: After revealing the truth about Chuck to aunt Lilly and Vivian the Piemaker is scared about the posibility of loosing the woman he loves, however one day, when Emerson Cod is tranferred to the hospital after an atempt of murder Ned will discover that he is not the only person able to bring the death to life... Writen like an episode of Pushing Daisies. I hope you like it! (:
1. Episode 1: The finding

**Hello! This is my first fanfic of Pushing daisies! I know it´s a bit late to write a fanfic about this series, but it has taken me years to finally finish it… And I think that wasn´t a real ending. That´s why I bring to you a fanfic of what would be a better ending. It´s like a season 3 I think D:**

**Hope you like it! (: KISSES!**

It´s been seven days, four hours, six minutes and twelve seconds since the Piemaker and his beloved non dead girlfriend appeared in front of aunt Vivian and Lilly´s house. That day they had spent the whole afternoon talking about how the Piemaker brought Chuck to life again and what they had been through all that time. Both women were in a real shock at first but then they finally rejoiced with the fact that her daughter and niece was alive. It had all gone fine. Lily and Vivian promised to keep Ned´s secret and the girl named Chuck promised to visit them everyday.

However and since the moment Ned and Chuck left that night the house of her aunts, the Piemaker felt in the depth of his heart that he was starting to loose her again. He said nothing and instead tried to hide his fear by pretending he was as happy as her.

As the week went through Ned began to notice that Chuck passed less and less time in the Pie Hole and instead she used it to go with her aunt and mother to her daily training in the pool. He started to panic about a terrible posibility: Chuck telling him that she would join Lilly and Vivian to their tour in Europe. Only considering the idea of her beloved girlfriend visiting Paris or Italy without him and sorrounded by every kind of handsome seducers made him dizzy.

It was until that Sunday afternoon, when he and Chuck were having a piece of strawberry pie and a cup of coffee when he decided to ask her about how were the things with her mother and aunt going.

"It´s amazing! We have been recovering all the lost moments. I just feel so blessed of having them again with me! And everything thanks to you, Ned!" she answered smiling.

"I´m so happy to see that you are happy." He smiled too.

"By the way…" She added after drinking a bit of coffee. "They asked me today if I could join them to their tour in Europe that is gonna start next week."

"And what did you tell them?" Ned wanted to know feeling nervous.

"I told them I was going to give them my answer tomorrow." Explained she. "Because I wanted to tell you first. Would you like coming with us?"

"Well, Chuck, of course I would be glad to join you. But I don´t think they would feel very comfortable about it and also… I can´t just leave the Pie Hole now that Olive is about to leave to start her own restaurant."

Chuck gave him a sad look but in that moment a phone call cut the conversation. Ned woke up from his chair quite disappointed and answered the phone.

"Yes? You are calling to the Pie Hole…"

Chuck saw some seconds later how Ned´s face changed immediately and for a second forgot what they were just talking about.

"I´ll be there in some minutes." He finished the call and quickly hung off the phone.

"What´s going on?" Chuck asked worried.

"It´s Emerson. Someone tried to kill him. He is in the hospital right now. The person that called me said he is not gonna make it."

_**-*commercials*-**_

The facts were these: That afternoon Emerson Cod had just returned to his office to see if he had any messagges left. He had been the whole weekend with his daughter Penny enjoying their family moments, however once he put a foot inside the office a silver bullet crashed against his chest. The owner of the Chinese food had listened the shoot and quickly called the pólice but no one saw who the murderer was.

Fifteen minutes and twenty eight seconds later the Piemaker and Chuck arrived to the hospital where Emerson was. They had asked in the reception for their friend, but the nurse told them that they couldn´t get inside until the doctors transferred Emerson to a room. They waited for some minutes, but no one give them news.

"This situation is driving me crazy." Chuck said trying not to cry. "What if he is dea…"

"Don´t even say it."

"But what if… I mean, they are taking a lot of time and no one says anything to us!"

"Maybe I can get in and see if anyone else can help us."

"And if you discover that he is… Well, you know… Would you touch him?"

"Yeah. I would probably touch him."

Ned and Chuck shared one last glance and he finally left. He introduced himself inside the corridors of the hospital until he finally arrived to the intensive care room. He spied from outside but quickly discover that a young doctor was inside checking a patient. Emerson was in the next bed. The Piemaker was wondering how could he get without being noticed when suddenly a machine made a terrible noice. It was the patient the doctor was just checking whose heart had just stopped. At first Ned got scared believeing for a moment that it had been his friend, however the time stopped for an instant when he suddenly saw what the doctor just did. She touched the patient and a Golden glow came from the dead body and then the patient started to breath again.

" d!" The Piemaker almost fainted when he discovered that someone else had the same strange power that him.

**-*commercials*-**

Anny Tyler was born twenty nine years, eight months, thirteen days, two minutes and one second ago. She was the last sister of a family of ten brothers a mother and a dad. She had always been a lonely child though and that solitude was where she discovered her gift. Anny´s favourite animals were her two fish pets: Mr and Mrs Fischer. She raised them and took care of them until one day one of his older brother threw down the glass fish container accidentaly when he was running while his little sister was outside playing in the garden to be a doctor with her imaginary Friends. Her older brother just left the fish there and fled. Hours later, when the little girl returned to her room she discovered the tragedy. Crying with a Deep sadness litte Anny bent and carefully took Mr and Mrs Fischer. In that instant both fish revived and Anny ran for another container with water quickly. Though she was just six years old, little Anny was extremely intelligent and quickly realised the great power that she had on her finger. She revided the flowers of the garden after Winter but when she touched them again they dried again. She also realised that everytime she brought from the death her flowers, the ones of the neighbours died. She promised then to herself not to tell anyone about her gift ever and to use it only for the good and never in a selfish way. Now, she was a well known doctor that lived a peaceful life in a luxurios and pretty house with a great garden with lots of flowers. She had never had a partner and thought that she didn´t need one scared of the fact to share her secret or having to use her power in a selfish way. She was happy with her loneliness and her two Golden fish that still lived in her home.

But that afternoon, after touching the patient next to Emerson Cod she called quickly the nurses to attend the just resurrected patient and quickly she left the room. Ned was still shocked when other doctor arrived to the room and discretly doctor Anny Tyler fled. It took him a minute to finally realice that it was real. He went back with Chuck and waited for the doctors for Emerson´s news. He kept thinking about what he saw inside the intensive care room all the night. Chuck noticed that something was wrong with the Piemaker but she thought that it was probably because of the fact that his friend Emerson was in real danger and hadn´t woke up from yet.

The next day Chuck Charles woke up early to prepare breakfast before going with Lilly and Vivian but when Ned arrived to the kitchen she realised that he was still very quiet and thoughtfull.

"Are you okay, Ned?" She asked quite worried.

"Yeah… It´s just that…" The Piemaker hesitated about telling what he had discovered to Chuck and a plan that he had got by thinking the whole night, but at the end he preferred to wait until he were sure that it would work. "It´s Emerson. I´m very worried about him. I´m going to visit him before going to the Pie Hole."

"He will make it, Ned. He is a strong man." The girl tried to recomfort him. She hugged herself for him to think that it was actually him whom she was embracing.

Ned did the same and he knew for sure then that he would do anything to be able to be with Chuck and to finally touch each other.

Half an hour later Chuck left and went with her aunt and mother and Ned went to the hospital decided to fullfill his plan. First he asked for Emerson´s health. It hadn´t improved unfortunalety. And then he asked for the name of the young doctor he had seen the last day.

"Oh, doctor Anny Tyler!" the nurse said happily. "She is actually your friend´s doctor. Oh my, she is such a wonderful person!"

"Is there any chance I can talk to her?"

"Yeah, sure! She is in medical consultation right now but maybe she can attend you later. Take this, sir. Here is her card with her phone number and the adress of her office. She is over here at four o clock more or less."

"Thank you very much."

Ned went to the Pie Hole and stood there the whole morning but at three o clock he returned quickly to the hospital. He looked for doctor Anny Tyler´s office and waited there pretending to read a magazine until the last patient went out.

"Hello, my name is Ned." He said to the secretary in a freindly way. "Is there any chance I can see the doctor now?"

"Sorry, did you have any appointment?"

"No, in fact I just came because… Uhhhm… I just feel really bad."

"I´m sorry, but doctor Tyler can´t receive anyone without an appointment, sir." The secretary said in an arrogant tone.

"Please, I´m begging you. I had the WORST diarrhea of my life. I need to see her!"

"I said I´m sorry but…"

In that moment the girl came out of her office happily.

"Good bye, doctor Tyler. Have an excellent afternoon!" The secretary said kindly to her.

"Good b…"

"Doctor Tyler!" Ned interferred swiftly. "Nice to meet you. I´m Ned. I´m dying of diarrhea! Please, PLEASE, help me!"

"Oh, Mrs. Miller, why didn´t you tell me that Mr Ned needed a consultation?" the doctor said quite angry to the secretary. "Of course, sir. Come inside. We´ll fix your stomach quickly!"

The secretary sent a assasin glance to the Piemaker. He and the doctor went inside her office and she closed the door. Both sat in front of her desk and she smiled to him.

"Very well, Mr. Ned, what can I do for you? When did the diarrhea begin?"

"In fact I have no diarrea…"

"What?"

"I´m here to tell you that I saw you yesterday touching that patient, making him glow and then making him come back from death." Ned said without hesitation.

"Oh my god, no…" She became pale and cover her mouth with a hand. "No, you are in a great mistake! I didn´t do that! It´s madness! Are you listening to what you just said! It´s not true! And even if you try to tell other people no one is gonna belive you! So now, please make me a favor and leave and never try again to make muckery of me or even speak to me again!"

"Wait! I´m not trying to suborn you!"

"Leave, Ned or I´m gonna scream!"

"Doctor Tyler, please!"

The doctor stood up in a rapid move and left the office almost running. Ned followed her without her noticing until she arrived to the hospital intensive care room. Anny was so nervous that she almost fell down several times. Finally she took her turn in the patients caring and began to check each one of them. She was making her job when suddenly the machine made the sound again. This time it was Emerson Cod´s heart the one that had stopped. She approched to him with the intention to tuch him when Ned appeared again.

"What are you doing here?!" She became pale again between scared and angry.

"Go on. You were gonna touch him, weren´t you?" he said desperately.

"I… I wasn´t gonna make anythng! Leave me alone! You are a crazy stucker that came from I don´t even know where!"

"He has just found his lost daughter… You can´t let him die!"

"I´m gonna call the pólice now…"

"Touch him, doctor Tyler"

"You are crazy!"

"No. I´m not." Ned said. She was absolutely scared and about to scream to call the pólice when Ned touched Emerson.

He shined and then he started to breathe again. Anny was perplexed for a second and then other nurses and doctors arrived. She finally stopped staring at Ned and ran out of the room. He went right after her until she stopped running when they arrived to the park in front of the hospital. She sat down in a Wood bech and took a Deep beath. The Piemaker sat by her side and waited until she stared at him once more.

"Was that man your friend?" Anny asked to the Piemaker.

"Indeed. He is a very good friend. Everything I told you was real. He has just recovered his lost kid."

"Well, I´m glad you saved him." She sighed. "I… I didn´t know that others could do the same as me."

"Me neither. It was a real surprise."

"If you touch them again you kill them again?"

"Yes." Ned nodded.

"Oh, yeah. That´s horrible ain´t it?"

"At least you use it for a good cause. You are an excellent doctor, I have heard."

"Well, that´s what they say. I just try to save as many people as I can." She finally smiled at him and so did he. "I´ve been wondering my whole life if there was anyone like me in the world. I can´t believe that actually there is someone."

Since that moment the Piemaker decided to talk to Anny Tyler with the truth. They both told to each other about their lives and how each of them used their power. She found very funny how did Ned brought dead people to live to solve criminal cases and she also explained to him how did she make the decision of who was better to keep alive and how always someone else died a minute later, but it was always someone that didn´t have any chance to survive anyway. She had to be extremely careful and make an exhausting Piemaker also found curious how much they had in common and by the end of the night they had become very good friends.

"I can drive you to your home if you want." Ned said kindly to her.

"No, thanks. There is no need. My car is in the hospital. But thank you, Ned. I hope you have a good night."

"Thanks. You too."

Anny stood up again to return to the hospital. Ned hadn´t told her anything about Chuck yet, because she had been very clear when she explained to him that she only used her power in the hospital and for the good. However when she was leaving, he also stood up and spoke again.

"Anny…"

"Oh, yes, Ned?" she turned around smiling.

"Uhhhh…" The Piemaker hesitated. She really seemed to be the kindest doctor he had ever met. Perhaps and just perhaps if he won his trust the sweet doctor Anny Tyler could touch Chuck Charles, the woman he loved, just after he touched her, so that she could come back from death once more but this time Ned and she could finally touch and be happy ever after.

"Are you still there, Piemaker?" Anny asked still smiling and raising a brow.

"Uh, yes!" he laughed a little. "It´s just that… I was wondering if you would like to come tomorrow to the Pie Hole to have a piece of pie and a cup of coffee."

"Sorry, tomorrow I have the whole day ocuppied in my agenda." She made a sad face.

"Well, maybe…"

"Could you receive me at nine pm?"

Oh, sure, sure! It will be a plesure!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good bye, Piemaker." Anny said happilly one last time and returned to the hospital singing quietly.

Ned returned to his appartement too. He said nothing to Chuck yet but felt more relieved somehow. He had for the first time a chance to change the situation between Chuck and him and he wasn´t going to let it go easily. He would do anything he could to make Anny Tyler to touch the woman he loved.

The Piemaker embraced (with his plastic barrier) Chuck the whole night without being able to sleep and just thinking of how lucky he was to finally get a chance to be completely happy. However, in the beautiful but lonely house of doctor Anny Tyler a light of hope had just turned on. She had never believed in love at first sight, but young Anny couldn´t sleep either remembering Ned´s beautiful smile. Holding the fishbowl of Mr and Mrs Fisher and laying on her bed thought about how lucky she was for finally finding someone else to share her secret. Ned, the piemaker was the friend he had been waiting for all her life. For her, there was no other reason, they were meant to be together, or for what else could they be destined to find each other?

To be continued…

**-*credits*-**


	2. Episode 2: shooting the Pie Hole

**G´day! Here is my second chapter! I hope you enjoy it and leave a review! Thanks for Reading! (: S! **

Anny Tyler is twelve years, one month, three days, four hours, six minutes and 5 seconds old. She has been attracted to her school mate Mark since one year ago. He sits next to her in the classroom but he has never noticed her. Little Anny is the most brilliant student in her class and probably in the school however she wears glasses, braces and is really skiny for any boy to like her. However, she is decided to speak for the fist time to Mark that afternoon after his soccer practice. What was she going to tell him? She didn´t have idea, but it was now or never. The young girl crossed the school yard and walked toward the soccer playground. However in that moment she realised a terrible fact. The boy she had been attracted the whole year and his friends were about to kill a frog with a big rock.

"WAIT!" She screamed and all the boys turned around. "Leave that frog alone!"

"Or what?" Mark replied and with one hand pushed her back. "What are you going to do ugly Tyler? Hit m with your horrible braces?"

All the kids laughed and the little girl´s heart was broken for the first time. Mark left the rock fall down and killed the frog so quickly that Anny couldn´t do anything. The rest of the boys began to laugh but the girl felt such anger that she stroke back against the boy called Mark and punched his face until the rest of the scared boys called one teacher. She touched the frog just before she was taken to the principal and felt somehow releived to watch it jumping back to it´s mud. Anny Tyler was expelled from the school and received a punishment of one month in her home, nevertheless that day she learnt what would probably be the greatest two lessons in her life: falling in love wasn´t worth it and that she would always use her power just for helping the ones that really deserved it.

Now, seventeen years later the sweet and shiny like a sun, doctor Anny was in her home getting herself ready after a long day of work in the hospital. It was the very first time she used make up and combed her long hair for someone else. She had been waiting since the last night to see once again the Piemaker. The first lesson she had learnt the day Mark killed the frog maybe wasn´t completely true and still there was a chance for her to vanish the loneliness of her beutiful but empty house.

"Just be yourself." She sighed happily and ready to go to the Pie Hole.

In the meantime the girl named Chuck and the Piemaker were in their appartment chatting about Chuck´s day with her family and Emerson´s health.

"I went to see him today." She said smiling. "Doctors told me that he was much better and that now he was out of danger."

"I´m glad to hear that." Ned replied. "By the way, I invited her doctor tonight for a cup of coffee and a piece of pie. Just to say thank you for what she has done for our friend."

"Owww, Ned. That´s so kind of you! I can go with you if you…"

"Oh, no!... I mean, there´s no need, Chuck. She is just coming quickly and you are already wearing your pajamas."

"Okay." She accepted and smiled again.

At nine pm as they have arranged, Anny and Ned found each other in front of the Pie Hole. He opened the door and let her have a sit in the bar.

"I have passed in front of your restaurant lots of times, but I never had the chance to get in. It´s so beautiful!"

"Thanks. I hope you like pie too!" he replied smiling.

"Sure! You bake them all?"

"Yes. I do! So… now, please pick the flavor you want, doctor Tyler."

She chose a piece of apple pie and then he gave her a cup of coffee.

"It´s flawless!" Anny said with real joy. That was the best pie she had ever tried. "Thank you, Ned."

"It´s nothing." He replied kindly. "By the way, I noticed today that Emerson is much better."

"Yeah, his health has improved quickly… I think that´s because of you somehow. When you touch them and they revive, their health recovers three or four times faster."

"Well, those are great news too."

"Indeed. Soon he will be able to speak to the police about the attempt of murder he suffered. Do you have any idea of who can that assasin be?"

"Hmmm… I have been wondering the same and I even made a list of possible offenders. Emerson has a lot of enemies because of his job."

"Yeah, I can imagine."

There was a silence between them and Anny ate a piece of pie to simulate how nervous she actually was. Ned was nervous too wondering if that would be a good moment to talk her about Chuck. He was somehow in a hurry because even if Chuck hadn´t talked yet about the Europe tour he knew that she was expectig him to take a decision.

The Piemaker was about to speak when suddenly the light went out.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Ned asked quickly.

"It´s just that I get really anxious when there´s no light… But… But I´m fine."

"Don´t worry, I will go inside and get some candles. Just wait here a minute."

Anny nodded with her head and Ned stood up quickly to get inside his cellar for some candles. He was looking for them in some boxes whn suddenly he heard a noice. He turned around fastly and in that momento he discovered that someone was pointing at him with a gun.

_**-*comercial*-**_

"You… Raise your hands, Piemaker!" the man shouted.

"Okay, okay… Just calm down." Ned said doing as he said.

"Don´t tell me what to do. I´m tired of you and your detective friend!"

"You tried to kill Emerson!"

"Yes, it was me! But that bastard could make it out! You won´t have the same luck, Piemaker! This time I won´t fail!"

In that moment sweet doctor Anny hit the head of the man with Ned´s rolling pin and the criminal fell down.

"Ned, are you okay?!" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, I am."

"Let´s call the police!"

"But there´s no light here and probably in all the building."

"I left my cell phone in my bag outside."

"Fine. You go for it and call the police while I stay here with him."

Quickly doctor Anny went out of the cellar and carefully walked toward the chair where she had left her bag. She looked for it desperly and a second later she found the mobile.

"911…"

"There´s a man trying to kill us! Please send some help! We are in the Pie Hole…"

But in that moment she heard a gun shoot. Her heart stopped for a moment and the mobile slipped through her fingers.

"Ned…"

**-*commercials*-**

A thousand thoughts crossed Anny´s mind the second after the gun-shoot. She could just run and try to sabe herself, she could hide and wait for the pólice to arrive or she could try to save Ned… Though it was just the second time she spoke to him, if he was dead she was decided to touch him, even if that meant not to be able of touching him ever again.

The doctor heard some steps coming from the cellar and she could just run to hide behind the bar. It was the assasin and he was escaping quickly from the crime scene. Once he was out, Anny approached carefully to the window and looked at the car´s plate when he passed in front of the Pie Hole. She made sure of memorizing it while she ran to the cellar again.

"Oh my god, Ned!" she cried discovering him laying on the floor.

She bent swiftly next to him and put her finge ron his chest. However no glow happened. Anny touched him again and again.

"What happens?!"

"I´m not dead, Anny." Ned whispered. "His bullet just injured my shoulder."

"Ow, thanks god!" She sighed and helped the Piemaker to stand up again. "We have to take you to the hospital. You are bleeding."

Ned hesitated. He wanted to tell Chuck what had just happened, but perhaps it was better not to worry her. She was now probably sleeping and he didn´t want her to be scared. He finally nodded and went inside doctor Tyler´s car.

A couple of hours later the Piemaker was already fine. Anny had healed his injury and had given him a pill for the pain. The young doctor had to leave for a moment and now he was waiting for her to arrive and give him his permition to leave the hospital.

Meanwhile, sweet Anny Tyler was filling the paper for Ned in the reception and talking to the police. She gave them the plate´s code and all the details about the attept of murderer of that night. When the officers finally left a girl called her from behind.

"Yes?" she said turning around.

"Hello, Doctor Tyler. My name is Chuck Charles. A nurse has just told me that you are Ned´s doctor." The girl explained. Her voice was quite worried.

"Yes, indeed. What can I do for you, miss Charles?"

"Well, I´m Ned´s girlfriend. The nurse told me he is fine, but I´m really worried. I just want to know if I can see him."

In that very moment, Anny Tyler´s heart broke in pieces like seventeen years ago with her classmate Mark. However she disimulated her deep sadness and smiled at the Piemaker´s girlfriend being as profesional and kind as she could.

"Mr. Ned is fine. I was just about to give him his permission to leave. Don´t worry, Miss Charles. He will be here in a few minutes."

"Thank you very much!"

Anny went back to Ned´s room and found him sitting on the bed´s edge.

"Here is your permission, Mr. Ned. You just have to take care of that shoulder and take your pills as I indicated you." The doctor said.

"Before I go I wanna apologize with you, doctor Tyler. I just wanted you to have a little break from your job and we almost end killed by that maniac."

"It´s okay. The good thing about this is that you are safe and sound."

"Thanks for touching me without even hesitating. I mean, we have just met. You didn´t have to…"

"Well, I couldn´t just let you die. You are the only person like me. I couldn´t let that happen."

"Well… thanks again!"

There was a deep and quick silence but she broke it by smiling again and adding.

"Very, well. It´s time to go home, Mr. Ned. Your girlfriend is waiting for you outside so, don´t make her wait."

"Chuck is here?"

"Yeah, she is quite worried, so better hurry." Anny left the permission on the bed and opened the door again. "Good bye, Ned."

The Piemaker thought about telling to her new friend about the situation between him and Chuck and the great favor she could do to change their lives, but at the end he didn´t dare. She had done enough things for him already, even saving his life, taking care of Emerson, calling the pólice and helping to catch the criminal and in Exchange he had just gave her a piece of Apple pie that she could note ven enjoy. No, he didn´t haave the right to ask for that favor, not yet.

"Good bye, Anny." He smiled only and sawthe door closing.

That night, once Chuck and Ned were again in his appartment he told her the whole story of what had happened in the Pie Hole. Chuck listened with attention and finally smiled.

"She must be very brave, don´t you think, Ned? She saved you and she has also saved Emerson. Maybe you should at least bake her a pie, for the one she couldn´t eat here."

"Yes, that´s what I´m gonna do."

They embraced theirselves and then they went to sleep.

That night young doctor Anny cried a little while holding her fishbowl. She felt stupid for believing that the first love lesson would change now. She didn´t want to see the Piemaker ever again now that she knew that his heart was already taken by that beautiful girl named Chuck. There was no chance for her as it had never been. Anny cleaned the tears from her eyes and left the fishbowl on the table. She laido on her bed and stared at the stars outside her window until she fell asleep.

To be continued…

**-*credits*-**


End file.
